


Love is Love

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Love means accepting everything. Especially the flaws.





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-01-14 09:58pm to 10:05pm  
> Inspiration: 'Driven by you' by 'Brian May' on the 'Greatest Hits III' album by 'Queen+'

When Tezuka and Niou had decided to move in together, without the benefit of steady jobs as they were both more or less still studying, they had both known that it would be tough. They couldn't have known it would get more tough the moment they entered the world of business. 

And so, again, Tezuka was standing in the middle of their small apartment, arms raised to the heavens and thinking how the hell he could have done that during his youth. 

Niou was the worst flat-mate possible. Ever. 

He didn't clean when not prompted. He didn't do anything in the normal household if not explicitly told, always insisting that it was their day off and they should do something fun. Well, with one exception: Niou was an extremely good cook. Which, ironically, had also been what had brought them together in the first place. Tezuka couldn't even make noodles - he always forgot about the water until there was nothing left in the pot.

But was just the food worth this? All of this?

The answer should have been obvious. Not that Tezuka didn't want to say it, it just happened that Niou being Niou would always be what he wanted. He loved that crazy idiot, who couldn't even clean if his life depended on it - in case of allergies. But, no matter how uncared for the apartment was, the food area was always impeccably clean. Tezuka still didn't know how he did it. But he did. 

When the thought about idiot stuck his head around the corner just then, greeting him with a big smile and the blowing of a kiss, Tezuka could do naught but smile back. He loved his trickster and the rest was negotiable.


End file.
